bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Duke of Flies
'The Duke of Flies '''is a boss that can be encounted in the Basement. Behavior He coughs out regular Flies and Attack Flies around him and floats around the screen in random directions, while bouncing off of walls. He takes a large amount of knockback from Isaac's tears. The Duke of Flies coughs out regular flies for defense and will keep doing so if you continue destroying them. These flies will circle around him. If he has too many flies around him, he can blow them away at high speeds, which will cause them to follow Isaac. Once he has sufficient defensive flies, he will proceed to spawn attack flies instead, which are stronger and poised to attack the player from the start. Strategies Actually getting your shots through to him is the most challenging part of this encounter, and that can be accomplished in a few main ways: *Firing through the gaps in his shield will make it easier to kill him. *A single Bomb will clear out most of the flies, and deal a very large amount of damage to him. *The boss gets significantly harder if you can't land your shots right away. The green champion variation is particularly dangerous as shooting down Moters will make it very easy to get hit. *When The Duke of Flies starts spitting up Large Attack Flies, focus-fire them down when they appear to keep things under control. *If you get swarmed by his Flies, it is always a good idea to leave the Duke alone and concentrate on his spawns. While this will not damage the Duke in any way, one tends to overlook the Flies often before they become too much to handle. Notes *The Duke of Flies has three distinct sounds that he uses before an attack. Learning what these are will help when fighting him. **One sound for spawning Black Flies. **One sound for spawning Attack Flies. **One sound for releasing some defensive flies to attack Isaac. Champion Varieties Orange Larger than the original Duke of Flies. Instead of spawning Large Attack Flies, he spawns Suckers. Green Shoots blood in all directions when he coughs, and spawns Moters instead of Attack Flies. Gallery Page 16.jpg|The Duke of Flies in the Artbook. ''(Scanned by Kisspower12) DuskOfFiles.png|The Duke of Flies right before vomiting flies. Pomf.png|The green champion variation in Basement 2. 2011-11-06_142056.png dukey.jpg|The Duke of Flies as seen on Isaac's Last Will. Orange Version Duke.png|Orange Version of Duke of Flies Duke of Flies Green Variation.png|Green Version of The Duke of Flies Trivia *The name "The Duke of Flies" is a reference to Beelzebub, "The Lord of the Flies", a derogatory name used for a Philistine god and later a demon in Christian mythology. *The Duke of Flies is also simply called "The Duke" in the Unholy Edition art booklet. Interestingly, the protective ring of insects he spits out to surround himself with is referred to as the Halo Of Flies, just like the item Isaac can pick up to protect himself with orbiting flies. *The Duke of Flies was confirmedconfirmed to be Edmund McMillen's portrayal of the Pokémon Koffing. *The Duke of Flies is also a possible reference to The Legend of Zelda's mini-boss Patra, who also has 'flies' circling around him to protect him. These flies more so actually resemble eyeballs with insect wings. Video References de: Category:Boss